


Trapped in Malfoy Manor

by veronicabrand



Series: Snape's Struggles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicabrand/pseuds/veronicabrand
Summary: Snape sneaks into Malfoy Manor in search of a rare plant, but soon finds himself tied up and gagged by Lucius Malfoy himself. Snape must escape by morning or risk becoming Malfoy's new plaything. *This is a mature fic and is meant for readers age 18 or older. Bondage is a predominant theme in this work as well.*





	1. Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is just a fic I wrote about Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. There doesn't seem to be very many pairings of them, so I thought I would write one. If you are at all bothered by bondage, I'd recommend skipping this one, as that's really what this fic is at heart. I hope everyone enjoys!

“Mmmmmph!” Snape began to scream, thrashing around in the bed. Wrapped from head to toe in a golden silk sheet, which was further bound with silk ties, he found that he couldn’t break free, no matter how much he struggled. He couldn’t scream either. No less than three silk scarves had been crammed in his mouth, stretching it to its full capacity. A thick purple silk scarf was wrapped securely around his head to hold in the three golden ones and that certainly wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. “Mmmph!” Snape rolled around, trying to at least get to his feet so he could hop out of the room, but the sheet merely stiffened, conforming to his body, as if it knew what he wanted to do before he even knew himself.  
It had to have been at least a good hour that Snape had struggled, cursing his curiosity the whole time, wishing he had never been stupid enough to break into Malfoy Manor in the first place. With a final kick, Snape rolled to the edge of the bed, expecting the sheet to hold him onto the bed. However, Snape ended up falling onto the floor. Hope filled him. If he could just get to his feet he could get out of here before Lucius discovered him.  
Lucius had always loved tying up Snape and he especially relished gagging him, taking away Snape’s ability to utter even one curse, or at least a sharp rebuttal. “Hmmph!” Snape rocked from side to side, practically choking on the saliva soaked silk scarves that seemed to grow ever bigger in his mouth. One, two, three rolls later, Snape gathered enough energy to rock himself up to his feet. Success was his. He began to hop towards the door, which thankfully hadn’t been fully shut, meaning he just had to push it open and escape.

A quick push, and Snape was free! A quick glance from side to side proved that the hallway was empty and he began to hop forward down the hall. Not the best way to escape for sure, but probably the only one that was feasible.  
No sooner had Snape made it halfway down the hall, success just out of reach, than Lucius Malfoy appeared, grinning from ear to ear. “Hello, Severus,” he said, stopping to admire his handiwork. Lucius considered himself an expert in bondage spells, rendering his victims frustratingly immobile, able to struggle but not escape. That fact had never stopped Snape from trying, of course.

Snape’s heart began to beat faster. If Lucius knew why he had broken in, who could say what was in store for him? Suddenly, it all seemed foolish and the potion he wished to craft seemed worthless. He wanted a rare plant, known as the Tiger’s Tooth, to concoct a draft said to produce dreamless sleep. Dreams can be wonderful, but only if peaceful and Snape hadn’t know a peaceful, nightmare free sleep in so long. The Malfoys, of course, had access to all kinds of plants and it was definitely possible that Lucius had a Tiger’s Tooth plant hidden somewhere. Dangerous to break in? Yes. Worth it? Depending on what happened next, Snape would find out.  
“It’s been a long time since I’ve tied you up, hasn’t it?” Lucius walked up to Snape, surveying his former schoolmate. “You must have missed it. Perhaps I’ll keep you here, as my pet.” Snape tried not to show any emotion whatsoever. Lucius was just bluffing, right? “Or perhaps a challenge?” Malfoy’s face lit up. “Escape from the Manor by tomorrow morning and I’ll let you go free. No questions asked. Failure to make it out the door into the outside world by six in the morning tomorrow and you’ll meet a nasty end.” Snape gulped. Malfoy had always been true to his word when it came to punishing Snape, but at this point, what could he do?

He thought he could just sneak into Malfoy Manor. And he nearly had. He’d bribed one of the servants into opening the kitchen door with a rare potion and from there made his way into the cellar, as the Tiger’s Tooth plant needed to grow underground, indoors, to truly flourish. Dressed like a servant, no one asked questions. Of course, no one really could ask questions in Malfoy Manor. In addition to house elves, the Malfoys had an array of servants from all walks of life who had been rendered mute in exchange for living in the Manor. Some had no family to speak of, while others had committed crimes and it was servitude or a stint in Azkaban.

Snape felt sorry for them, but part of him did wonder how much they deserved their lot in life. His past wasn’t clean either, but at least he hadn’t signed a contract to live with Lucius. He wasn’t that desperate...yet anyhow.  
At any rate, he would have made it to the cellar if he hadn’t taken a wrong turn and entered a bedroom covered in golden silk sheets and scarves. Silk hung from the rafters and covered the bed. The silk beckoned him in and before he knew it, silk began to wrap around him, tying first his ankles, then his knees and thighs. He whipped out his wand, but a silk scarf snapped grabbed that and then the three accursed silk scarves crammed themselves into his mouth. Three silk sheets in total wrapped around him, each tighter than the previous and red silk scarves wrapped themselves around that. A purple scarf wrapped around his mouth and another around his eyes. He began to hop around the room, screaming at the top of his lungs, unsure of how to escape his predicament. It was only by falling onto the bed and becoming trapped there that the scarf around his eyes fell off, letting him drink in the room.

And now he stood in front of Malfoy, vigorously nodding in agreement to his plan. It was that or face punishment then and there. At least now he had a fighting chance. “Wonderful,” said Lucius. “You look so good in silk, my dear Snape. Perhaps I’ll have you wear nothing but a silk collar when this is all over.” Snape wanted to start screaming then and there, but held his tongue. And with that, Lucius was off. The clock on the wall read ten o clock. If he had until six in the morning, then that was eight hours. Eight hours to escape. And with no wand and no one around to help, he began to hop down the hallway, hoping he could get out in time.


	2. Leather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoy it. Please keep in mind that this is a bondage fic and is intended for readers age 18 and over.

Hopping is hard work. This always came as a surprise to Snape, who had dealt with exactly this type of situation before, and yet each time had found himself pondering just how much exertion it took to get from point A to point B. In this case, point B seemed impossible to reach. Snape wasn’t even entirely sure if point B was located within Malfoy Manor at all, actually. The terms of his deal with Lucius were rather vague. Perhaps, if escape within the appropriate time frame eluded him, he could merely hide and leave later?  
Then again, Lucius might find him and he hated to think of what punishment Lucius might come up with if was found to have broken the terms of their contract. Bondage would seem light compared to what might lie in store for him. Best to simply honor their deal. Lucius was always one to make a nasty end even nastier.  
As Snape hobbled along, the scarves would get slightly tighter with each jump, as if trying to stop his progress. It was just as well Snape thought. He had no idea where he was at any rate, meaning that the concept of progress was essentially null and void. At least Lucius had given him a fighting chance and allowed the blindfold to stay off.  
Saliva poured out of his mouth and down his chin, while Snape huffed and grunted, trying to keep from drooling all over himself. The scarves also made it difficult to breathe, meaning each jump resulted in a loss of air and the scarves felt like they were going further down his mouth, clawing their way to his throat.  
“Mmmph!” Snape couldn’t help but let out a scream as he stubbed his toe---he couldn’t have said what happened to his shoes, they must have come off during his silk escapade. Each leap made his toes throb and feet ache. How much longer was this going to go on?  
And then he saw the door. Waiting for him at the end of the hallway, beckoning him closer, although he couldn’t quite say why. At any rate, no other options had opened up for him, so he began to hop ever closer. After what felt like an agonizing ten minutes, he had made it to the door and wriggled his way inside.  
A cool breeze swept over him and the scarves began to loosen their hold, falling off one by one. Even the ones in his mouth began to fall out. Could it be? Had he broken free? He looked around the room, searching for an exit. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a chair. He didn’t know why, but he felt himself drawn towards it. A few scarf free steps and he was next to the chair.  
Large, crafted entirely of black leather, the chair seemed to swell and take up the whole of the room, beckoning him closer. Snape began to tap the chair, waiting to see if it would do anything. Perhaps if he sat in it, something would happen. Part of him knew it was a bad idea to do so, and yet the other part of him felt compelled to. There was nothing else in the room. He was without allies. Snape knew the chair was dangerous. He could be tied up again. It would be what Lucius would want...and maybe that was the key to getting out of Malfoy Manor. Let Lucius tie him up. Play with him. Think he had the upper hand. And maybe, just maybe, he would get out in one piece. And so, he sat.  
Only a few seconds passed and then leather restraints wormed their way up his legs and wound their way around his wrists, pinning him to the chair. Leather straps creeped up behind him and pinned his torso. A ball gag, bright red in color, materialized in front of his mouth. He opened his mouth, so that it could go in. Immobilized and gagged, Snape had no choice but to sit on his leather throne. Sit and wait, but for what exactly? Only time would tell. He had to get out of Malfoy Manor and if he had to do it bound and gagged, he would.


	3. Metal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three! Thank you so much to everyone who is reading this!

Snape found his leather restraints to be quite comfortable, much to his horror. Comfort was never a good thing when Lucius was involved. Lulling victims into a false sense of security, only to make their punishments ten times worse. That was the way it was in Lucius’s world. Snape supposed it only reflected the world outside the manor. After all, when had life ever been fair to him? When he had ever felt like he could trust anyone? Everyone left him eventually. Everyone except Lucius. 

Snape tried twisting his wrists, in an attempt to slip them out of their leather shackles. Wandless and gagged, he knew he couldn’t rely on magic to get him out of here. Malfoy Manor had a curious effect on visitors, in that they could be rendered as helpless as a muggle. He regretted bringing his wand with him at all. Lucius probably took it whenever that accursed silk sheet grabbed it. Perhaps he could try a non-verbal spell? But which one? Perhaps---

“Hello.” Snape found his thinking interrupted. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lucius step into the room. Dressed all in black, long blonde hair perfectly in place, one would never have guessed it was the middle of the night. “It’s midnight, my dear Snape,” said Lucius. “Only six more hours to escape.” A slight smile tugged at his lips and it took everything Snape had in him not to squirm. He wouldn’t give Lucius the satisfaction. 

Lucius sauntered over to Snape’s chair, standing only a hair’s breadth away from him, his hair cascading over Snape’s arm. “I can hardly wait to have fun with you. You’re going to love being my new pet.” Snape couldn’t help but let a small moan escape his mouth when he heard that. It is very hard maintain one’s dignity while strapped in a chair of leather, a ball gag stretching one’s mouth open. Lucius reached out and began to play with Snape’s hair. “You really must wash it sometime. I do like my pets to be well groomed. I don’t know why I’ve put up with you all these years, Severus. You can be so, well, you.” Lucius tutted in disapproval. “I’ll fix you one of these days. See you in the morning for breakfast. I expect you to prepare a delicious meal.” A moan escaped Snape’s lips once more. 

“This is almost too easy, isn’t it?” Lucius cooed. “I didn’t expect you to just sit in the chair. I mean, honestly Severus. I thought you were smarter than that.” Drool dripped from Snape’s ball gag onto his robe. Suddenly his plan seemed very, very poorly thought out indeed. Lucius sighed. “I do love a challenge. Perhaps I can help you out. Would you like that? Nod your head.” Snape nodded his head, hating himself, but feeling as if he had no other choice. “Good boy.” Lucius patted Snape on the cheek, causing Snape to turn crimson. “Here.” Lucius held out a silver key, placing it in Snape’s lap. “Now use that marvelous mind of yours to figure a way out of this.” And, with a snap of his fingers, Lucius disappeared, leaving behind a very hot and bothered, not to mention bound and gagged, Snape.


	4. Iron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The adventure continues! Thank you so much for everyone who is reading this fic! Slight spoiler alert: I have Snape use a spell I completely made up for this fic. Let's be real, this is very much a smut fic and making this fic completely accurate and true to the books is not what I'm aiming for. And finally, as always, this fic is intended for mature readers only and contains bondage scenes within. All characters portrayed are legal adults.

The key lay in Snape’s lap, shining bright, taunting him with freedom that might not come. Snape ran through a list of spells he could use to make the key hover and then turn the lock, before settling on the perfect spell. 

Volitant Rursus. The words were thought by Snape and he watched them take shape as the key began to rise and then insert into the lock on his wrists. One sharp turn later, his left arm was free, and then the right in the same fashion. It really was almost too easy. Snape could feel goosebumps trickling down his spine as his bonds were released. Maybe he should have stayed in the chair. But if he had, then what fate would have been in store for him? Lucius might not let him go.

The hot July sun would rise and then beat down on Malfoy Manor, and then Summer would bleed into Autumn and another school year would begin anew. Professors and students alike would notice his absence. Of course, Snape wryly noted, they might be glad, but surely somebody would alert the Ministry of Magic. A missing Hogwarts professor could be cause for alarm, yes? But Snape knew that with his past too many wizards would be glad to see him gone. Even before he had been involved with the Death Eaters, Snape had been a target for bullies and other lowlifes. 

Lucius had saved him when he was a student. The very first person to greet him upon his arrival at Hogwarts, no one would dare to bully Snape when Lucius was around. Of course, when Snape was alone with Lucius, that was a different matter entirely. Lucius put Snape to work almost immediately, making him run errands for him. And Snape put up with it. After all, how else could he ensure Lucius would always be around for him? 

And now he was practically leaping out of the chair he had been tied down to, yanking a ball gag out of his mouth, and running towards the exit, determined to avoid becoming Lucius’s plaything. Perhaps if being a professor stopped being his cup of tea, he could become a slave, but that wouldn’t be today. He could defend himself just fine from bullies, thank you very much. 

Snape ran out the door and stepped into a brightly lit corridor. Not a soul around. Snape took a few cautious steps towards the door at the end. Seeing no other way out, he opened the door, only to find himself standing in the entryway of Malfoy Manor, only a few feet away from the front door. There was no way he was almost out. But when Snape turned around, the door he had entered through was gone.


	5. Freedom?

Of course Snape placed the key on his crotch. Snape ran through every spell he knew, before settling on thrusting his legs. If he could just thrust them at the right pace, maybe he could bounce the key into his hand? But that thought just sounded ludicrous to him. Would he ever get out of here? 

His whole body felt like it had been through a meat grinder. He had come to the Manor in search of sleep and ended up staying up all night. How many hours did he even have left now? A curtained window to his left was already beginning to let in a few rays of sunshine. And what would become of him? He shuddered to think of what spells Lucius would try out on him. 

No one would come to save him. Maybe Dumbledore, but Snape couldn’t be certain of that. And then, Snape started to cry. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had cried. A few tears fell onto the key, which then began to glow. Snape could feel his restraints loosen and come undone. And, he was able to get out of the chair. Was that it? Lucius wanted to see him cry? Lucius didn’t have to be in the same room as him for Snape to know he watching. Let him watch then, he thought. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape could see the sun rise a little higher in the sky with each step to entrance of the Manor. He knew he was almost out, but he had a strong feeling that no matter what time he made it out, he would have to see Lucius eventually. Snape rounded a corner and heard a clock chime in the distance. Six chimes to be exact---and right in front of him was the front door. Had he made it out? Snape ran to the door and yanked it open. Without pausing, he rushed out onto the front lawn, running as fast as he could, delirious from lack of sleep. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape made it back to his home, although he couldn’t have said how. Fellow wizards stared at him as he ran, looking like a lunatic. He slept that day, and then all that night, tossing and turning. All should have been well, except for one thing--Lucius had his wand. He should have, well, Snape didn’t know what he should have done exactly. Asked him nicely? Tried using wordless magic on Lucius? 

After three very long, sleepless nights, Snape felt a wreck. He was attempting to pour himself some coffee the third morning when he heard a tapping at his window and saw an owl outside. His wand was clutched in its beak, along with an envelope. Snape felt he had nothing to lose, so he let the owl inside. The wand didn’t appear to be tampered with, as far as he could tell, so he decided to open the letter. It read: 

Hello Severus,   
I’ve decided to be generous and return your wand to you. I know you must be missing it. You managed to survive my little trial. Congratulations. You really are a clever boy, aren’t you? You didn’t need to struggle, just shed a few tears. It’s so much easier when you just accept that you’ll never be happy, now isn’t it? The Manor really hasn’t been the same since you left. I hope to see you soon. Perhaps when the semester begins? 

Lucius. 

A chill ran down his spine. Snape might have survived this night in the Manor, but who knew what Lucius was planning? Snape would have to be ready for whatever the future held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this story! I really appreciate it.


End file.
